


Inktober 17 - Quinlan Vos veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfaronnades, Inktober, M/M, Water Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Concours d'équilibre en bord de mare. Forcément ça finit de manière humide





	Inktober 17 - Quinlan Vos veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Maître Tholme avait dû partir pour une mission spéciale, laissant son Padawan aux bons soins de Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan et Quinlan étaient ravis, étant amis depuis la crèche. Profitant d'un moment de liberté lors de leur propre mission, ils s'amusaient comme bien des adolescents à faire un concours d'habilité.

Faire tenir l'une sur l'autre plusieurs grosses pierres grâce à la force, et se maintenir en équilibre dessus était assurément un exercice de contrôle intéressant. Évidemment Quinlan ne put s'empêcher de faire le fanfaron en tentant de tenir sur une main au sommet de sa pile. Ce qu'il réussit à faire une dizaine de secondes avant que son équilibre ne se rompe et le précipite dans la mare qui bordait leur champ d'exercice.

Obi-Wan s'amusa bien sûr de sa déconfiture mouillée. Comme de juste Quinlan lui rappela le devoir de compassion des Jedi en le faisant basculer à son tour dans la pataugeoire. Naturellement cela dégénéra en bataille navale. Et comme ils étaient à l'âge des hormones bouillonnantes, en étreinte humide de désir - et d'eau croupie.

Jusqu'à ce que des crapauds ne s'invitent la fête, se perchant sur les collines humaines qui dépassaient de l'eau pour coasser leur célébration de la saison des amours. Les deux amants décidèrent de se trouver une douche plus civilisée pour continuer leur accouplement.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
